Hearts Together
by LycoRogue
Summary: A collection of Kyo and Tohru shorts to celebrate Kyoru Week 2019 over on Tumblr. They'll range from sweet friendship to budding romance to full-on post-manga love. You can check out the prompts, and shorts written by other fantastic authors, over at kyoruweek19. tumblr. com
1. Small Talk

***Author's Notes***

Yeeeeaaaaah... So it kept me until about 6:30ish for me to remember that Kyoru Week had started. I then spent another hour or so reading the other entries promoted on the event's Tumblr page. In the end, I didn't start writing until 8ish, then I had roughly a 2hr pause for... reasons... which meant I finished around 12:15am. Whoops. I had the story posted to Tumblr by 12:45am, but by then I was beat and decided to just publish this story here when I woke up. Sorry for that delay. I hope to have **_Day 2: Firsts_** figured out a touch faster today.

**Day 1: Stay**

**Spoilers:** Post-True-Form Arc

* * *

**Summary:** When Kyo comes home in a sour mood, Tohru becomes nervous that she had accidentally upset him, or - even worse - that maybe they weren't as close as she thought they were.

* * *

**~ Small Talk~**

* * *

"Evening, Kyo-kun. Welcome home." Tohru greeted him with a warm smile. Her hands were still covered in suds from the last of the dishes. "How was training today?"

"Eh." He shrugged as he walked into the kitchen, his gym bag still slung over his shoulder.

"Dinner is in the fridge, would you like me to reheat it for you while you bathe?"

He waved her off, and dropped his bag outside the kitchen as he walked to the refrigerator. "Nah, I can do it myself. Just finish what you're doing." He pulled out the containers with that evening's rice, grilled shrimp, and vegetables. Gently kicking the refrigerator closed, he walked back to the counter to set up the stove top.

Tohru simply watched him as he moved around her to fetch a pan to warm the food up in. His movements were stiff; tense. He seemed overly focused as he dumped the rice into the pan, and then held the now-empty container out to her.

"Is there space for me to grab some water?"

"Oh! Yes. Sorry." Tohru scooted to the side, soap still dripping from her finger tips, but most of the bubbles now deflated against her skin.

"No need to apologize." He lined the container with a thin layer of water, then splashed it onto the rice to keep it from drying out. He still hadn't really looked at her, and Tohru wondered if she had offended him somehow.

"Um, Kyo-ku-"

"Did you end up using that damn rat's leeks tonight?" Kyo didn't seem to even notice her meekly calling out his name. Instead, he was poking at the vegetables, inspecting them.

"I did, but I made sure to make your batch first. I then made more for everyone else, and put the leeks in that batch."

Kyo's eyes darted to catch her in a quick sideways glance before blinking his gaze straight again. "You made me a leek-free batch?"

"I did."

He added the vegetables to his rice, and topped it with the shrimp. Covering the pan, Kyo then walked around Tohru again so he could get a plate. As he passed her, he muttered a "thanks."

Tohru didn't mean to stare at him, but the whole time he had been home felt odd. It was like they were back to when she first moved in, with him being distant. Despite her best efforts, she couldn't recall anything she could have done to have upset him.

"Kyo-kun? Is everything okay?"

"Hmm?" He dazedly looked at her, as if he had forgotten she was there. "Why wouldn't there be?"

"You just seem tense is all. Plus, you usually love talking about your time at the dojo, but you've been a bit quiet tonight." Abruptly, Tohru started flail her hands about. "Oh! Not that there's anything wrong with being quiet, or that it's any of my business if there is anything wrong. It could be something very personal, and I'm probably being rude for asking. You don't have to talk if you don't want to. I just hope you would tell me if I had done anything to upset you." Then, just as suddenly, she stopped flailing around, rested her hands on her knees, and bowed. "Sorry if I did do something."

The tension dissipated from his shoulders and back, and he gave her a soft smile. "Tohru, you didn't do anything. And you're going to lose your soap if you don't finish your dishes." He put his plate down, and turned off the stove top. "Come on, let's finish these before you get distracted again." He grabbed one of the glasses used at dinner, and dunked it into the soapy water.

"You don't need to do that! I've got it!" Tohru plunged her hands into the sink, fishing for the glass he was currently washing. "Besides, you just warmed up your food. You shouldn't let it get co-" Their fingers brushed, and Kyo instantly let go of the glass. As if burned, he whipped his hands from the water, and jumped away from Tohru.

"Kyo-kun?"

"Well, if you're gonna do the dishes then do the dishes. Don't make me step in." He huffed as he wiped his hands dry on his shirt, and then turned the stove top back on.

"Right. Sorry." Crestfallen, Tohru finished with her glass, and then moved on to the last of the dishes.

They let the quiet hang in the air, disrupted only by the gentle sloshing of the dish water. Tohru hoped she hadn't crossed some sort of line with Kyo. She thought that they had grown closer since she witnessed his monstrous form. She selfishly hoped that perhaps Kyo could finally be more open with her; his darkest secret now out. There were a few good days where they did indeed seem closer. He would laugh with her, talk to her, show his joy off in front of her; he wasn't as moody or brooding. She knew he had a long way to go still, but he was on the right path.

Then there were nights like this one, where she wondered if Kyo would continue down the new path they had forged, or if he'd retreat into himself again. Maybe they weren't as close now as she thought. Maybe he didn't actually-

Tohru shook her head. She couldn't think those thoughts. It was probably just a bad night. She finished with the dishes from dinner, and reached for the containers Kyo had pulled from the refrigerator.

"Don't," Kyo intoned, "I made that mess. I'll clean them."

"You don't have-"

Kyo scooped up the containers, and nudged Tohru away from the sink. With a plop, he dropped the plastic into the water, and quickly started washing them.

"You could have waited until you were done eating."

"Would you have left them for me?" He stared her down, and when she didn't respond he simply nodded.

"Your dinner should be warm again now," Tohru ventured.

"It'll be fine."

Tohru glanced between Kyo and the frying pan. Drying her hands off, she turned off the stove top, scooped Kyo's dinner onto his awaiting plate, and then walked it to the table.

Kyo opened his mouth, probably to protest, but then sighed as he finished his dishes and dried off. "You know you're not my maid, right? You don't have to serve me like I'm your damn master or something."

"I don't mind." Tohru came back to the kitchen to fetch Kyo some chopsticks and a drink.

"Knock it off, already. I can get that." He snatched the chopsticks from her hand, and swung the refrigerator open to grab a drink.

"Well, in that case, enjoy your meal." Tohru smiled sweetly at him. She still wasn't sure what put him in the foul mood, but she wanted to do whatever she could to help make it better.

Kyo blushed slightly, and stomped to the table; chopsticks and drink in hand. Crossing his legs, he dropped to the floor and snapped his chopsticks apart. "Yeah, thanks for the meal." At the sound of creaking floorboards, Kyo whipped his head up and around to Tohru. "Wait, you're leaving?"

"Eh?" Tohru pivoted as she reached the doorway to the main hall. "Oh, sorry, is there something else I can get for you?"

Kyo pursed his lips. "First of all, didn't I just tell you that you're not my maid, so knock that shit off?" He then poked at his dinner with the chopsticks. "Also, meals are just boring - and kind of pathetic - if you eat alone. I thought that maybe-" His cheeks got a little pink, and he looked away from her. "I dunno, maybe you'd like to tell me about your day or something." He shrugged and shifted so his back was to her, then continued poking at his plate. "But if ya got something else you'd rather do."

"No! Not at all!" Tohru beamed, and skipped back to the main room. Positioning herself at an adjoining side of the table, she sat and smiled. Kyo wanted her to stay with him. He wanted her to tell him about her day. Maybe they were getting closer after all.

"What's with the goofy face?"

Startled, Tohru focused hard on making her face look more serious and thoughtful.

"Nevermind, you were fine before." Kyo popped a shrimp in his mouth and looked away from her. After he was done chewing he gave her a sideways glance. "You're just gonna sit there without a cup of tea at least? You look silly not having anything in front of you while I'm eating."

"Oh, of course." She jumped back up and jogged to the kitchen to heat up some water.

"Sheesh. You didn't have to go make something simply because I said it. This is why Hiro walks all over you. Ya gotta stand up for yourself sometimes, ya know. If you didn't want tea you could've just told me you didn't want anything."

"I don't mind, really. Tea is actually a really good idea. Besides, you were right, it did seem a bit rude that only you had something. I don't want you to feel like I'm just watching you eat." Tohru grabbed a mug, and sifted through their teas to decide on which one she wanted. "Oh, don't wait for me if you're hungry. This is going to take a couple minutes."

"Yeah, okay. So, anything interesting happen after school? And don't tell me anything about that damn rat; I don't want to lose my appetite."

Tohru giggled. Kyo's irritability was washing away, and he was talking to her still. That meant that he at least liked her as a friend. She could work with that. She could never have too many friends. She settled back into her spot and casually talked about the day. The more she told him, the more a smile grew across his face. By the time he had finished eating, he jumped into the conversation to talk about the new moves he had learned, and how quickly he was able to actually defeat Kagura this time.

They quickly did the dishes together - Kyo washing, and Tohru drying and putting them away - and he was laughing with her when he left to go take his bath. There was a light in Kyo that wasn't there when he first came home. Tohru was glad that she could at least do that for him. Especially since that light was what brought her warmth.

* * *

~ Thanks For Reading. Feel Free To Review And Come Back For Day 2 ~

* * *

***Closing Notes***

When I saw the word 'Stay' I instantly thought of two songs: "Stay" by The Score, and "Stay" by Mad At Gravity. Both seemed to kinda fit with Fruits Basket.

The Score's song is about the singer convincing himself that it's alright for him to stay the way he is; he doesn't need to be perfect. The song is terrific for both Kyo and for Yuki, honestly. However, it just didn't have that Kyoru feel. On the flipside, Mad At Gravity's song is about mistimed romance. The singer isn't sure if his love interest has the same feelings for him, and he wants them to stay by his side because he feels broken when they're not with him.

Now, I already wrote an angsty Kyo-isn't-sure-about-his-romance-with-Tohru story a little while ago (Unsent Letter, for those who are wondering). While the song still fit Kyo and his insecurities beautifully, it also kinda-sorta fit Tohru. She's equally confused as to what Kyo feels for her, constantly wondering if she's just reading too much into their relationship, and that she's the only one in love.

This story was going to go through the full rollercoaster of the song, but it- it was long. I tried to shorten, but then the story took a different direction. I decided to go with this different, but simpler, story. However, now I have a cranky Kyo, and I don't know why he was that way. You are welcome to interpret however you want.

Final note: At this point, Tohru doesn't know Kyo's real reason for training in the mountains for 4 months, and so she believes the Monster Form is his deepest secret. We can let her believe that for a little bit, right?


	2. Experience It All

***Author's Note***

I'm doing so well with this whole "publish the story before midnight on the day it's 'due'" thing. This one was done just shy of 1am. Honestly, with the schedule I have for today, I'll probably finish today's story around the same time. :P Still, I chug along. As long as I get all 7 posts done before the end of the month, I'll consider it a win. Now, I'm of course going to aim to get them all done before I go to bed on the 13th, but we'll see how well that goes down.

So, please come back (probably tomorrow morning) for **Day 3: Selfish. **(Also, I apologize for my trash titles this week. *sigh*)

**Day 2: Firsts**

**Spoilers:** Post High School Graduation (Manga)

* * *

**Summary:** It's the first apartment Kyo ever owned. The first one he and TOHRU ever owned. And he becomes surprised as to how many more "firsts" they have to go.

* * *

**~ Experience It All ~**

* * *

Kyo was buzzing with nervous energy. The keys to their new place clinked against each other as he spun the ring around his index finger, catching the keys and then spinning them in the opposite direction. Spin clockwise. Catch. Clink. Spin counter-clockwise. Catch. Clink. Spin clockwise again.

"Is this it?" Tohru clung to Kyo's left arm. She had been taking in the quaintness of the village he had moved her to, but upon hearing the jingle of the keys, she focused on the building before them.

"It's gonna be small," Kyo warned, not moving as he took in the apartment complex. "It's not going to be like Shigure's place, or your grandfather's."

"That's okay. Mom and I used to have a small place. Besides, I'm sure it will be way bigger than a tent." She giggled, and hugged Kyo's arm close.

She had spent months in that tent, alone in woods she didn't realize had belonged to the affluent Sohma family.

Months. Alone.

Kyo had never been alone. Not really. He had been neglected, sure, and might as well have been alone. Still, he always had an adult near by. When he was real young it was his mother. Then, after she died and Kyo was all but disowned by his father, Kazuma Sohma took him in. He had loved Kyo, and the boy took that love for granted. Worse. He didn't accept that it was real, not before he met Tohru. Even when Kyo was lost within himself - after failing to save Tohru's mother – he wasn't alone. Kazuma spirited him away to recover and revive. Then it was Shigure's turn to watch over Kyo.

For someone who felt isolated and unloved, he always had a guiding hand. He was the adult now; almost. He wasn't living in someone else's house anymore. This was his place. He held keys for his home. He was the master of this place. He wasn't sure he was ready for that sort of responsibility. Why couldn't he be a stupid kid again?

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru's soft voice brought Kyo back to the present. "Are we not in the right place?"

"No. No we are. Sorry. I was just-" He looked up at their apartment front door. He could do this, right? He could run a household. He could work full time as an apprentice at the local dojo. He could provide for Tohru. He could keep her happy and safe here. He could even save up enough for her to take the train back to Tokyo a few times each year to visit everyone. He was a man now. He could do it.

"Come on." Tohru tugged a bit on his hand. "Show me our new place! I can't wait to see."

Chuckling at her eagerness helped ease him. She could always do that. No matter his mood, she could always bring him to center. With a huge grin, he sprinted ahead, dragging her behind him as he took the stairs two at a time. She squealed with excitement as she ran with him.

"Ready for our new place?"

"Kyo-kun." It was her turn to sound a bit nervous. "This is the first time it will be just the two of us in a home."

"I know." He pulled her into a hug, still marveling at the fact that he could hold her in his arms; feel her head nestled against his chest. "I'm sorry. It may be a bit lonely since you don't have others to keep you company while I'm out."

She pushed away from him and shook her head. "We have all of these neighbors. I'm sure I'll find plenty of company here."

"I know you well enough to know that it will be impossible for any of these people to not love you as soon as they meet you." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before resting his forehead against hers. "I'm sure in no time you'll have our place bustling just as much like a convention center as Shigure's house."

Kyo unlocked the front door, and slowly sung it open. It was such a simple little abode. From the front door he could see the little galley kitchen to the left, the three-square-meter living room straight ahead, and the double glass doors to the porch just beyond that. There were three doors to the right: a bathroom, and two closet-sized bedrooms. Kyo wasn't even sure if the Western-style bed Shigure had bought Tohru a few years back would fit in her cubbyhole. As it were, his futon was probably going to carpet his room.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru tried to scrunch down to look under Kyo's arm. Then she stretched on to her tiptoes to try to see past his shoulder. As she bobbed and weaved, Kyo realized he was still in the doorway, and was now broad enough to block most of it.

"Sorry." He blushed slightly, and scratched the back of his head. "I- I know that now isn't traditionally when I'm supposed to do it, but-" He gulped and tucked the keys into his front pants pocket. "Would you mind if I, ya know, carried you in?"

Tohru's hopping ceased. Instead, a grin slowly stretched across her face, and her whole body appeared lighter; not as weighed down by gravity as it should. Holding her hands, folded, against her chest, she emphatically nodded.

Smiling back, Kyo knelt so he could scoop up her knees. Lifting her into a bridal carry, Kyo carefully stepped her over the threshold of their home. Their first home. Theirs. Instead of putting her down on the other side of the door, he continued to carry her to the teeny living room, and swung her around in a large circle. Hooting with excitement.

"Look at it, Tohru! This is ours! Just ours!" Kyo stopped in the center of the room, and lowered Tohru to her feet. While he was still leaning down, she kissed him.

"I love it."

"Come on." He took her hand and pulled her through the apartment. "This is obviously the kitchen. I hope it will be big enough for you to cook, but if not I'll figure something out for you. We could even put the rice cooker right here, just outside the galley. I could put a little table here or something." He then ran to the bathroom. "It's not much, but it has a shower, and there's a hot spring nearby if you wanted to occasionally soak in a tub instead." He pushed passed her, and escorted her to the first of the bedrooms. "This one looks a bit small. It can be mine if you'd like."

"Yours?"

Kyo was too excited to register her question as he escorted her to the second bedroom. "Yeah. This one looks large enough for your bed. This can be your bedroom."

"Mine?"

"And look! There's a large enough window for you to climb through, and the back porch runs the full width of our place. You could easily reach a line through here, and that way you don't need to leave the warmth of your room to hang up clothes even in winter."

"Kyo-kun-"

He hopped through the window with ease and looked up. "I can even access the roof easily from here if I really wanted to!"

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru's voice was loud, but still meek.

"Hmm? Sorry. You wanted something, Tohru?" Kyo climbed back inside, and scooped her hands up into his.

"You said 'my room' and 'your room'."

"Yeah."

"I- well-" Her thumbs raced across his fingers; nervous energy shooting out of her. "I was- I mean, since we-" Her face bypassed pink and went straight to crimson. "I'm sorry, I'm being too forward. Nevermind."

Now it was Kyo's turn to match a beet.

"Tohru, were- were you- do you mean- Did you expect us to share a room?"

She squeaked and ripped her hands from his so she could hide behind them.

Kyo was going to live without a supervising adult for the first time in his life, and his girlfriend wanted to share a bedroom. Wasn't he a high school student just a couple of weeks ago? How did life go this fast?

He gently bopped the top of her head with his knuckles, startling her enough to drop her shield of fingers. Before her surprise subsided, he cupped her face. He again rested his forehead against hers before pecking a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"You do not have to ask me twice to share a room with you, Tohru. We can use the other one for something else. Storage, or a library, or a study-"

"Or a practice room for you?"

"We can do whatever you want with it." He scooped her into another hug, his heart racing with excitement. After three years with this woman, he still had so many Firsts to go through. He couldn't wait to experience them all.

* * *

~ Thanks For Reading. Feel Free To Review And Come Back For Day 3 ~

* * *

***Closing Notes***

Most of the Day 2 entries I saw focused on Hajime: Kyo and Tohru's first child introduced in the follow-up series "Fruits Basket Another." I wanted to keep my story focused on more every-day firsts for these two. I actually thought of the "first apartment; first time sharing a room" concept fairly early in the day. However, my Monday got away from me, so I couldn't actually sit down to write anything until after 11pm! I don't know how I feel about this entry, but I am at least proud that I was able to write it within 2hrs.

Also, yes, I had Kyo do the forehead-rest thing because it's adorable, but also because cats headbutt to "mark" someone as "theirs." And I love the idea of Kyo picking up that trait to show affection while possessed, but now he still does it out of habit.

I also combined the apartment layouts of the main characters from "Chobits", "Welcome to the NHK", "The Devil is a Part-Timer", and "Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid" - as well as Kyoko and Tohru's apartment - to make up Kyoru's place. It seemed like the standard layout, if anime/manga is to be believed (then again, if Hollywood movies are to be believed all American high schools have open-air courtyards, and college dorms are all roomy).


	3. A Greedy Night Under the Stars

***Author's Note***

I actually got this short written before midnight! :D I couldn't publish it before midnight, but it was done and up on Tumblr on time. So... progress!

This story is partially inspired by the AJR song "Turning Out". I might have to write a full fic based off this song someday...

In the meantime, please keep an eye out for **Day 4: Desire** sometime tomorrow.

**Day 3: Selfish**

**Spoilers:** Story takes place roughly around manga Vol. 19/20 and references the full story of Kyoko's death

* * *

**Summary:** Kyo and Tohru spent an evening on the roof talking and star gazing, and now they each hate themselves for it.

* * *

**~ A Greedy Night Under the Stars ~**

* * *

I couldn't look at my mother's picture. Not that morning. How could I? I had forgotten to say goodnight to her the night before. After the accident, I had promised her that I'd never forget to wish her goodbye again, and yet I did. I failed her again. How could I have done that to her after everything she had done for me?

Yuki-kun had been out, and Shigure-san was cornered in his room by Mitchan-san; forcing him to work on his manuscript. It was just me and Kyo-kun. He had helped me hang the laundry, and then climbed up to his spot on the top of the roof. I had joined him, and we watched the stars together, lazily talking about the day. He had filled out over the years, and his hair wasn't as shaggy as it once was. Even so, the light in his eyes were just as dazzling when he talked about something he was excited about. We laughed, and stayed up much too late. Kyo-kun had to help me back down the ladder and escort me to my bedroom. I had told him goodnight, but then I stripped for bed and collapsed into it. I passed out without saying goodnight to Mom.

It was more important for me to say goodnight to Kyo-kun; to spend so much time with him that I would actually forget Mom.

How could I have forgotten Mom again? How? I should have thought of her. I should have honored her memory. I should have gone to bed while I was still awake enough to remember her.

I couldn't though. I couldn't leave Kyo-kun's side. I couldn't break away from his smile. I couldn't resist the satin-y tone of his voice. All I wanted was to be there with him. I wanted to spend all night on that roof. I wanted to spend all of my nights on that roof with him.

It's not fair to Mom though. She deserves better. I'm such a bratty child! It doesn't matter what I want. She gave me so much, and all she would ever ask of me is to love her back. I have to love _her!_ When something good happens to me, I'm supposed to want to tell Mom about it, not spend all night talking to Kyo-kun. When I'm hurting, I'm supposed to miss Mom's advice and her fingers running through my hair to comfort me. I'm not supposed to yearn for Kyo-kun's arms and hate that he could never hold me while he's still cursed. I'm not supposed to want the curse to be broken just so I can nestle onto his chest! It's supposed to be so everyone can be free and happy.

I'm so selfish! Everyone thinks I'm kind, but everything I do is for myself. I've sacrificed everyone else; claiming I want to help them all when all I really want is to help Kyo-kun. And even then, it's for my own happiness. It's so we could maybe be together, and he could hold me, and I could see his radiant smile every day.

And now Mom is the latest victim. I'm letting her fade. I'm filling the spot in my heart she should be with Kyo-kun instead. I'm such a terrible daughter.

Kyo-kun said he'd be fine with me being selfish as long as it wasn't all the time, but it is all the time. I'm disappointing him too.

Why am I so dirty?

~ x ~ x ~ x ~

I couldn't look at Tohru this morning. She wasn't looking at me either, and it was probably for the best. How could I pretend that nothing happened, that we were still simply friends? She had spent most of the night talking with me, hanging out with me, laughing with me. She treated me like a normal person; someone she wanted to be with.

Be with?! Get that thought out of your head! You can't be with her. You can't be with anyone. I was just fooling myself to believe otherwise. I'm just leading her on by pretending otherwise. I'm going to be locked away by the end of the school year, and I deserve to be. I'd cause much less damage in there.

I just don't want to be forgotten in there without having memories of her. They could keep me company; keep me sane. They would be proof that someone _did_ care for me. I could fool myself with that. I could pretend that she could love me someday, and that I'm not alone in the Cat House; instead I'm just in our living room and I'd be able to greet Tohru home at any minute.

I'm so greedy. I'm trying to gobble up as much time with Tohru as possible so I can eventually lose myself to my delusions. What about her though? How can I build up a friendship with her, only for us to be torn apart? How could I see the soft way she smiles at me, or how she gets dangerously close to me, or stay up late to be with me, and keep this up? How can I hope that it all means she's falling in love with me? How could I try to comfort myself with dreams of marrying her?

It would break her heart to see me locked away like that. I know it will. I should be distancing myself, not selfishly grabbing up as much time with her as I can. Besides, even if the Cat House didn't exist, how could I want her, of all people, to fall in love with me?

Not after the terrible thing I've done. She's an orphan because of me. I did that to her! We could only sit on that roof all night long because I took her mother from her! She only smiles at me because I once again put myself first, and won't tell her what happened. She's supposed to hate me, not fall in love with me. How greedy could I be, to want to stay out in the world, and to want her by my side for the rest of my life?

I'm such a brat. It's a miracle that Shishou has put up with me for as long as he has when I'm this entitled. I'm the damn cat! Everyone is supposed to hate me! Isn't that why I was born? Why does Shishou love me like a son? Why does Tohru spend an evening watching the stars with me? Why do I want her to love me? It's cruel! I'm so cruel!

I had hurt her so many times, and yet I want her to love me; be with me; stay with me. Do I even care what Tohru wants? What's best for her? How could I say I love her when I'm so focused on myself?

Dammit, why am I such a monster?

* * *

~ Thanks For Reading. Feel Free To Review And Come Back For Day 4 ~

* * *

***Closing Notes***

Oh, I got angsty tonight! And I dragged Tohru into it! 0_0 Please don't hate me. OTL

This is entirely different than the story I was mentally planning all day. THAT story was a cute one about Kyo being selfish about his time with Tohru, and surprising her with a baby-sitter for Hajime so Kyoru can have a much deserved date night. I have no clue where THIS story came from! I blame the song, I think...


	4. GLOMP

***Author's Note***

This title is just as trash as the others, but it at least amuses me today. XD

I went super simple today, and actually have this story finished before dinner! Go me! The real challenge was to avoid writing smut today. Nothing wrong with it, but I feel like a prompt-word like "desire" will inspire a lot of people to go that sexual route, and I feel like "desire" can mean so much more than that for couples. I wanted to see if I could come up with an alternative for folks to read about. Keeping it nice and innocent over here. (Now, how do I make "paper flower" dirty? ;) )

**Day 4: Desire**

**Spoilers:** Post-manga story

* * *

**Summary:** It's been nearly a year since Kyo and Tohru confessed their feelings to each other, and there's one thing that Tohru is really missing.

* * *

**~ GLOMP ~**

* * *

Tohru missed how clingy she and Kyo used to be. When they first moved into that small country apartment together, they were touching as frequently as they could. They were constantly holding hands, and kissing, and hugging – especially hugging; now that they could – and cuddling with each other. He was always rubbing her back, and she would absentmindedly play with the hair at the nape of his neck. They'd even sit on the same side of the table or kotatsu; knees brushing.

They were like that for days. Weeks. Their apartment suffered for it though. It was fine at first, because Tohru would continue doing the housework, just as she had done at Shigure's. It was even easier since it was such a tiny place and just the two of them. She could easily have everything done while Kyo was working, and then they could spend the evenings cuddled together and catching up on their days. Soon enough, though, they felt the pinch of finances, and Tohru found her own full-time job in town. By the time they both made it home, they had missed each other too much, and spent the evenings the same as they always did: cuddling and talking.

The dishes still got done, sure, because they could brush hands against each other; standing close. She'd wash, and he'd dry and put away. They could still touch; still talk to each other. The other chores weren't quite as accommodating.

They quickly realized that, if they didn't want to spend their Sundays doing little more than catching up on cleaning, they would have to divide and conquer. Kyo would sweep as Tohru dusted. They could still talk to each other, and usually stay in the same room as they did their evening chores, but they weren't touching anymore. Same with cleaning down the bathroom. It was a bit awkward for both of them to be in the small room, so they more-or-less tag-teamed. Kyo would start by detailing the sink and mirror while Tohru gathered up the cleaning supplies. Then she'd scrub the shower and toilet while he made her tea and some snacks for when she was done. He'd then finish up by washing the floor as Tohru prepped the living room for a show or game they could reward themselves with. The days that Tohru did the laundry, Kyo would be the one to make dinner. They weren't anywhere near each other those days, but he did help her hang up the clothes, and did a terrible job – despite his efforts - helping her fold them once they were dry.

No matter the chore, however, it usually meant more time apart, after going a long work day away from their love. Then there were the days where one of them was sick, and so they spent most of the day in bed; barely seeing the other. There was even a weekend where Tohru went to visit the Sohmas without Kyo. He was busy with work, and everyone – Machi, Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, Momiji, and even Akito – was meeting up to watch the latest Mogeta movie. Kyo wouldn't have wanted to join them anyway. He wasn't much of a Mogeta fan, and things were still raw between him and Akito. That weekend, only five months after graduation, was the first time since Tohru left the hospital that she and Kyo were apart for more than twenty-four hours.

Things were different after that weekend. Tohru and Kyo still held hands. They still kissed. They still hugged. They still talked endlessly about their days while they cuddled. They were still madly in love, and expressed how much they missed each other when she got home. However, it was now easier for them to sit in silence while in the same room. Kyo could study, and Tohru would read. He would watch some TV while she was on the back porch taking the laundry off the line. She would hide away in their bedroom so she could talk to Uotani and Hanajima, and he'd be relaxing on the apartment complex's roof. Tohru even had a couple of nights per month dedicated to hanging out with her friends, and Kyo would stay late at the Dojo to train and study. They would give each other a kiss, and wish them a fun evening, and would talk about everything once home. Still, they weren't attached to each other's hips anymore.

They had grown comfortable just knowing the other one was around, but no longer needed to interact as frequently. It was exactly how it was when they were living at Shigure's. It wasn't bad. It was a pleasant evolution of their love. They were still individual people, and could live their lives as such. Besides, they still had those tender moments just before falling asleep, where Tohru would snuggle onto Kyo's chest, and he'd kiss the crown of her head as he hugged her as tight as he could. They'd wish each other goodnight, and have their breathing fall in sync as they drifted off.

It was nice, and Tohru assumed it was how her parents might have been at one point.

She didn't even notice how much she missed how they once were until it was nearing the anniversary of her accident. She had woken up before Kyo, and let him rest. It was his day off, and deserved the extra sleep with all the hours he was putting in at work. She was already dressed and setting up for breakfast when Kyo emerged from the bedroom. He was still in just his pajama bottoms, and his hair was a mess. His scratching the side of his head didn't help the hair situation, but none of that mattered to Tohru. He looked as handsome as ever. It warmed her to see him so relaxed, especially when she remembered how he was when they first met.

"Morning, Tohru." He walked over to her, and kissed the top of her head as he continued to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Kyo-kun," she chirped back. "Do you need me to get you a towel and wash cloth for your shower?"

"Nah, I'll shower after I wake up a bit. I just need some caffeine." He shuffled his way to the counter and started prepping a mug of fresh-brewed coffee. His back was to Tohru, and she watched his muscles shift as he moved his arms and twisted slightly. His feet were bare, and padded along the tiled kitchen floor. His pants hung loose off his hips, making Kyo look incredibly comfortable.

"I was just setting the table for breakfast, did you want some food too before you shower?"

"Yeah. Okay, that sounds great. Thanks." Kyo fetched some milk from the fridge, and nudged the door closed with his toes. "Need help making it?" He poured the milk into his mug, then set it down to pick up a spoon instead. Before he could dip the metal into his coffee, Tohru's arms were wrapped around him.

He was frozen for a second, but then gladly gathered her into his arms. Breathing her in, he nuzzled the top of her head. "Tohru, is something wrong? You okay?"

"I'm fine." She pulled him even closer, and closed her eyes so she could fully take him in. Take in the feeling of his soft skin against hers. Take in the scent of him freshly out of bed and unshowered. Take in the warmth billowing off his body. Take in the rhythm of his heartbeat, and the subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. "I just need a couple of seconds. Is that alright?"

He chuckled, but pulled her closer as well. "Yeah. Take as long as you want." He played with her hair, and rubbed her back, and she took that in as well; the tingles that ran through her at his gentle touches.

"I miss this," she confessed.

"Hugging? We still hug."

"I know, but it doesn't feel like spontaneous hugs anymore. I'm sorry. I can't really explain it. I just- I had this compulsive urge to hold you. It kept shouting at me, as if I'd lose my opportunity if I didn't take it right now. I- I can't hug my mom anymore, and so I want to make sure I can get in as many hugs as possible while I still have you."

Kyo gave her another kiss on the top of her head, and just held her. "Then you hug me, Tohru. You hold on as tight and for as long as you need. I only ask for one thing in return."

"What's that?"

"Look up at me."

She complied, and he instantly went in for the kiss. It was gentle and chaste, but it was long and wanting. As they pulled away, Kyo rested his forehead against hers.

"I've been kind of missing spontaneous kisses as well. I hope you don't mind."

Tohru giggled, and gave Kyo one more squeeze. "You can kiss me whenever you want if I can hug you whenever I want."

"And vice versa?"

She hummed agreement.

"It's a deal." They silently hugged for a minute more. "Now, not to ruin this moment, but, can I have my coffee yet?"

Laughing, Tohru released Kyo from her death grip around his chest. She skirted around him to grab their breakfast, and set it on the table as he finished prepping his coffee. He walked over to the same side of the table she was on, purposely brushed her knee with his own, and gave her another chaste kiss on the lips before they settled in for breakfast.

Tohru should have known better. With Kyo, she would no longer want for anything, especially when it's as simple but dear as a hug.

* * *

~ Thanks For Reading. Feel Free To Review And Come Back For **Day 5: Paper Flower** ~

* * *

***Closing Notes***

Full disclosure: I basically wrote about me and my husband, and switched out our names with Kyo and Tohru. :D I think every couple falls into that comfort level of "I'm just happy being in the same building as you" but you still need those spontaneous touches now and again. DON'T GET _TOO_ COMFORTABLE, FOLKS!

Finally, I want to give a shout out to ChibiSunnie, because I think - once upon a time - it was her idea that Tohru would come home to watch a Mogeta movie with that gang, and that Momiji would bring Akito along to help everyone make friends and heal.


	5. A Crumpled Memento

***Author's Note***

Well, I didn't manage to make "Paper Flower" dirty, but there IS dirt involved in the story...

**Day 5: Paper Flower**

**Spoilers:** Post-manga story

* * *

**Summary:** While unpacking their new home, Tohru discovers a precious memento didn't survive the move.

* * *

**~ A Crumpled Memento ~**

* * *

"Ah! Oh no! No, no, no, no, no..." Tohru tenderly pulled at the thin and brittle paper, a few bits tore at the slightest tug. "No, please no."

"Tohru?" Kyo poked his head through the doorway. "Something wrong with the shrine?"

Tohru's back was to him, but it was tense and her shoulders quaked. He even heard muffled sniffles. She was crying. Dropping the box of pots and pans, not caring if he damaged any of them, he sprinted to her side.

"What's wrong? Is it your mother's picture?" As Kyo skirted the moving box Tohru was kneeling in front of, he saw that Kyoko's picture was already up on the shelf they bought for her memorial shrine. The frame was brand new; a wedding gift from Tohru's grandfather. Tohru had even updated the picture to one of her parents holding her when she was about two. That way both of them could watch over the newlyweds. It was center-shelf, and already had the mat with the Zodiac painted stones in front of it. The shrine was looking like it always had. Except for-

"My old beads?" Kyo's attention shot into the box, expecting the bag of his old prayer beads somehow lost or broken. Instead, Tohru was holding the remains of a paper flower.

"I'm- I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I don't know how it got ruined, and the more I try to fix it-" She held up the memento reverently with her left hand; in her shaking right were the tiny bits of paper that had ripped off.

The once-vibrant pink tissue paper was sun-bleached to a powder-pastel. The petals had become ragged and wrinkled. The center of the flower was flattened, and the petals Tohru had tried to revive now had jagged rips along the corners.

Kyo sighed. "This is what you're crying about? Idiot." He smiled and pulled her into a hug. "You had me worried."

"But-" she hiccuped a sob, "but the flower."

"It's fine. It's just a stupid paper flower I made in high school."

"It's not stupid!" Tohru barked and pulled away from Kyo. "It's important to me, and I let it get ruined!"

"That's sweet, but really, is it _that_ important? You know I can make you more, right? It's not even anything all that impressive. There were like forty of us making those things for graduation."

Tohru scooted even farther from him and cradled the flower in her hands, watching it like it were a newborn. "No. It _is_ that important to me, Kyo-kun."

"Huh? Why? I don't even really remember why I made it for you." He rested his chin on his thumb and let his eyes glaze over slightly as he tried to recall the day their class had made the flowers. "I mean, I know that I was in love with you already. Maybe I just wanted to give you a keepsake? No, wait, you were crying I think. You know how I can't handle you crying, so I made it for you to try to cheer you up. That's all. Nothing really-"

"You're wrong!"

"Hmm?" Kyo turned back to Tohru, tears sliding down her cheeks. "Hey! Wait! Don't go crying _now!"_

"I had just found out." Tohru brought the flower up to her cheek and nuzzled it gently. "Kureno-san had told me that his curse was broken. He didn't know how it happened, but he was free. So I had asked you-"

"That's why you asked me about how I'd feel? That's right. I was afraid to think like that; to have hope that I could actually stay with you. I had snapped, and made you that flower to try to cheer you up again."

Tohru nodded with a whimper.

"Why would you want to remember that?"

"I was the one who offended you, and yet you were trying to make me feel better. You were trying to make sure I wasn't going to worry about you. It was a kindness that I had already fallen in love with. I needed that part of you; I needed a reminder of it. If- If I had- If I had failed, and you-"

"Hey! Hey, none of that." Kyo scooped Tohru into his arms and cradled her head against his shoulder. "If the curse wasn't lifted – if I ended up getting locked away in isolation – that wouldn't have been your fault. You wouldn't have been the one to fail, okay? I'm sorry you ever carried that burden."

"What if this flower was all I had left of you? And now I can't even take care of it. It's just- just like-"

"Your mother?"

Tohru whimpered again.

"And did you actually forget her?"

Tohru rocked her head back and forth against his chest.

"Did you fail her because you let your life continue? Or do you think she's happy that you're letting yourself be happy?"

"She's happy."

"Exactly. So do you really think you failed me because a five-year-old paper flower accidentally got crushed in the move?"

Tohru hiccuped another sob, but didn't respond.

"Hey." Kyo shifted her away from him so he could wipe her eyes dry. "Give me your left hand. Come on." He held out his hand, and flexed his fingers to beckon her to comply. Slowly, she shifted the flower to her right hand so she could pass him her left.

"You see this?" Kyo raised her hand so her wedding band was at eye level. "This is your memento now. If you need to have a piece of me with you, that's what this is for. And it was given to you on the happiest day of each of our lives. Wasn't it?"

She nodded.

"So do you really need something that reminds you that I was almost shut away?"

Tohru looked at the crumbling paper flower, her thumb delicately brushing against the pedals.

"I don't want to forget the trials we lived through. I don't want to pretend that you didn't have so much you had to survive."

"I doubt either of us could ever really forget; flower or no flower. Besides, we have my beads for that, thanks to you. It's good that you gathered them, and that they are kept on the memorial shrine with your parents. Them, and the Zodiac stones. It reminds us where I came from, but with them on that shrine, it also reminds us that it's the past. We can never get back to those days again. Your parents defined you. Being the cat defined me. That flower? What does it define?"

Tohru shrugged after a long pause.

"So, is it alright if we let it rest?"

"I can't throw it out!" Tohru cupped it against her chest; protective of it.

"Come on, then. I have an idea." Kyo stood up and held out his hand for Tohru. Cautiously, she allowed him to pull her to her feet.

He lead her to the back steps of their new country home. Slipping shoes on, he walked over to a box of gardening tools. Tohru knew she wasn't going to be as good at it as Yuki, but she wanted to try for her own little "secret base" now that she owned property. Kyo fully supported her attempt, as long as she promised to never plant onions or leeks.

"Kyo-kun?" Tohru slid her shoes on, and timidly followed him to the moving box.

"There we are." Kyo held up a trowel, and then walked to the corner of the back porch. "This should be good. Shouldn't disturb anything here."

"Kyo-kun, what are we doing?"

Kyo knelt by a support beam for the porch, and started digging just to the side of it. He paused for a second to eye up the flower in Tohru's hand, and then scooped a couple more heaps of dirt.

"We're burying that thing. You can give it a proper farewell. Thank it for the joy it brought you, or whatever, and then bury it along with the fear of losing me that you had that day. Plus, you know exactly where the flower still is, so you can visit it if you need to."

Tohru wiped her eyes dry with the back of her forearm, and smiled at Kyo. He always knew how to make her feel better. She knelt beside him, and gingerly placed the paper flower in the tiny divot he had scooped out of their yard.

"Thank you, flower," she whispered, "for being my anchor to Kyo-kun all of these years. Thank you for reminding me what I had to fight for, and that I could never give up. The fact that Kyo-kun made you specifically for me – to cheer me up – meant so much that I just couldn't get rid of you. Thank you for making me so happy. I'm sorry I have to let you go now, but I really don't need you anymore. Enjoy being planted like a real flower."

She nodded to Kyo, and he carefully buried the paper. It easily collapsed under the weight of even the little bit of dirt that Kyo disrupted, and before long the hole was filled even with the rest of the ground. Only the bald patch in the grass marked the shallow grave.

"How amazing would it be if an actual flower grew there? Like that story the Velveteen Rabbit." Tohru rested her head on Kyo's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her.

Kissing the top of Tohru's head, Kyo decided he'd have to find a pink carnation to plant by the porch, for Tohru. For his wife's idiotic fantasies. For a reminder of a paper flower that actually meant the world to him as well.

* * *

~ Thanks For Reading. Feel Free To Review And Come Back For **Day 6: Birthday Wishes** ~

* * *

***Closing Notes***

Honestly, I feel like the paper flowers had more relationship impact for Yuki/Machi and Shigure/Akito. However, I did also notice that the one Kyo made Tohru was by her mom's picture just before the love confessions, but not at the shrine on the last page of the series. I realized I wanted to know the story behind that. When did she let the flower go, and why?

Also, I originally had the flower as a pale pink, mostly because it isn't shaded at all in the manga, which usually indicates a white undertone. However, apparently light pink carnations symbolize Mother-like love and expresses gratitude; more of a Yuki thing. DARK pink, on the other hand, supposedly expresses tenderness and fondness, or, in some cases, they can express sentiments of blooming love.


	6. The Greatest Gift

***Author's Note***

Cliche title is cliche...

Man, it's after 1am right now! 0.O I just could NOT figure out what to do with today's prompt, and every time I went to the KyoruWeek2019 tag to see what others came up with... nothing had been updated. I guess we were all stumped? Or burnt-out? In case it's the latter, I apologize for any quality drop in this. However, I'm at least happy enough with it to publish, so there's that...

**Day 6: Birthday Wishes**

**Spoilers:** Post-manga story; minor _Fruits Basket Another_ reference

* * *

**Summary:** Kyo reflects on his favorite birthday gift, and all that entails

* * *

**~ The Greatest Gift ~**

* * *

A gentle snore pulled Kyo's attention from the TV. Tohru was curled up beside him, her shoulder tucked in his armpit, and her head against his chest. He wasn't sure when she had passed out, but he coiled his arm tighter around her to make sure she didn't flop off his side. He rested his cheek against the crown of her head and glanced around the living room.

Tohru wasn't the only one to have conked off. All three kids were in a little pile sprawled across the floor, with Hajime practically a futon for his brother and sister. Their shared bowl of popcorn was mostly empty, and tipped over; a few kernels spilled onto the area rug.

Kyo wasn't sure what was going on in the movie anymore, but he didn't mind. He enjoyed listening to his family's collective heavy breathing and soft snores. That is, except for their youngest. For such a tiny little thing of only three, her snoring gave Kyo terrible flashbacks to Kagura's boar form snorting with rage.

Overcome with love, he kissed Tohru on the top of her head, and played with the ends of her long hair.

"Hmm?" Tohru moaned. "Kyo-kun? Did I fall asleep?"

"Yeah. It's okay." He absentmindedly ran his fingers through her silky locks and continued scanning the room.

"Oh! We all fell asleep?" Tohru bolted upright as she caught sight of their kids.

"It's fine."

"But it's your birthday! We were supposed to be celebrating."

"I was still enjoying the movie, and it's actually really sweet to watch you all passed out like this."

"You watch us sleep? Kyo-kun, that's a bit creepy," Tohru teased. She had gotten more comfortable with doing so with him over the years.

"Maybe, but I enjoy it regardless." He smiled and playfully tugged her into a hug.

"Still, I'm sorry we all drifted off when we should have been spending time with you."

"You are. You're still in the same room. Besides, you guys kind of went all out." The living room had streamers draping down the windows and doorways, balloon bunches marking the corners, a wall-length banner made by the kids wishing him a happy 36th, and wrapping paper still confettied around him. Most of a birthday cake was on the dining table, and half-finished glasses of milk remained at each child's seat. A stack of gifts towered to Kyo's right, and a sash reading 'Birthday Boy' still draped across his chest. He sort of feared what they would all think of for his fortieth birthday, especially since his kids would certainly be old enough to pitch in their ideas by then.

"We wanted you to have a great celebration." Tohru squeezed his chest tight. "You need to know how much we love and appreciate you."

"Well, mission accomplished." He gave her a chaste kiss before pulling away and standing up. "Shall we get these corpses to their rooms to sleep off the excitement of the day?" As if responding to Kyo's suggestion, his daughter loudly snored. He wasn't sure if it was a snort of acceptance or protest of being moved off of her brother's chest.

Tohru nodded and walked over with her arms waiting for her daughter to be passed over. Then Kyo scooped up his middle child before rustling his eldest's hair.

"Huh? Dad?" Hajime sleepily mumbled. "Did I pass out?"

"Yeah. Go on up to bed."

Hajime held his arms out for his brother, but Kyo patted him on the shoulders instead.

"I got him. I want to tuck you guys in anyway. Head on up. I need to turn of the DVD."

"Okay. Happy birthday, Dad." Hajime lazily waddled to his father to give him a quick hug goodnight. He then shuffled to his mother, and the two quickly exchanged goodnight kisses on their cheeks.

Tohru escorted him to his room, their youngest still in her arms. Kyo lingered to turn off the movie and TV, then brought his son to the room he shared with Hajime. A few minutes later – after the younger two were stripped and dressed in their pajamas – all three kids were tucked into their beds, and kissed goodnight.

"Your turn." Kyo opened the master bedroom door, and motioned for Tohru to enter.

"Oh! I was going to clean up, but if you'd like-"

Kyo blushed. "No. You're tired. You've done so much already today. I'll go clean up, you go ahead to bed. I- I mean, unless you're now awake, and you want to-"

Tohru had on her dazed smile. She was clearly still groggy from her impromptu nap. Kyo shook his head and kissed his wife on her forehead.

"Tohru, go to bed. I've got this."

"But it's your birthday. You shouldn't be doing any work."

"Eh, I've got energy to spare. You need to rest up too, ya know." He gently rapped his knuckles against her forehead to accentuate his point. "Go on."

She nodded and gave him a sweet peck on his cheek. "Happy birthday, Kyo-kun. I hope we got you everything you wanted."

He hugged her tightly around her waist, and nuzzled his jaw between her shoulder and neck; breathing her in.

"I have you. I have the kids. I'm out in the world. I'm actually friends with my family. I couldn't imagine anything else I could possibly wish for."

"What about those leg weights for when you jog?"

"Yeah, okay, there's i_one/i_ thing you guys missed for my birthday."

Tohru giggled, and Kyo kissed her jaw line. One more squeeze, and he sent her into their bedroom. He then worked his way back downstairs so he could clean up the lovely party he had. After putting everything away, throwing the wrapping paper, streamers, and balloons into trash bags, and lining up the homemade birthday cards, Kyo walked over to the memorial shrine Tohru kept in their living room.

Kneeling before it, he ran his fingers over the Zodiac-painted stones, and pet the cat one between the ears. He then picked up one of his old prayer beads and rolled it between the pads of his fingers for a couple of seconds before putting it back into the little bowl. Finally, he turned to the picture of Tohru when she was a toddler, being held by both of her parents.

"Thank you, both, for creating Tohru. And, Kyoko-san, thank you for sending her to me; or me to her. Either way, she is the birthday gift I have wished for since I first saw her picture, and the one I continue to treasure each year. Thank you, so much."

With a bow, Kyo turned off the lights and headed up to his bedroom; to the greatest gift he ever received: Tohru's waiting embrace.

* * *

~ Thanks For Reading. Feel Free To Review And Come Back For **Day 7: Forever** ~

* * *

***Closing Notes***

Home stretch of this week-long daily-upload event! Lord, I'm tired. And to think, I get to do this sort of thing for a WHOLE MONTH for NaNo in 29 days! OTL TT3TT

Also, I'd like to note that life would be so much easier if all three kids were canonically named... just sayin'...


	7. Meet, Remember, and Love Again

***Author's Note***

I know this is probably where everyone went with this prompt, but how could I NOT write about their wedding day when I am given the prompt "forever"? Also, I got caught up in a D&D session, so this entry ended up getting published at 1:45am on October 13th, when it was nearly good-to-go at about 5pm on October 12th... whoops...

**Day 7: Forever**

**Spoilers:** Headcanon for their wedding; minor shipping spoilers for other characters

* * *

**Summary:** Kyo and Tohru finally get married

* * *

**~ Meet, Remember, and Love Again ~**

* * *

Kyo's leg twitched with nervous energy. The collar of his Jacobite shirt was already loose, but he tugged on it all the same. While Tohru made sure to pick out a comfortable suit for him, Kyo was still unbearably hot.

"Hey," Yuki whispered in Kyo's ear, his hand firmly on the redhead's shoulder. "You're not getting cold feet, are you? I'm sure Tohru-chan would hate it if I had to kick your ass right now."

"Enough, ya damn rat," Kyo shrugged Yuki's hand off, but gave him a half-smile of gratitude. "Nothing is going to make me run away, that is, unless Tohru's hand is already in mine."

"Good. At least you grew some smarts since high school." Yuki smirked, and straightened out Kyo's collar for him.

"Yeah, well, wait until it's your turn up here," Kyo playfully hissed.

As if on cue, the music started up, and a parade of bridesmaids walked down the aisle. Kisa had grown so much since Kyo last saw her, and it was a pleasant surprise to see her walk with such confidence. Next was Rin. She still had a dominant stride, but she certainly seemed more graceful and gentle – slightly – than when they were growing up. She had also restricted her punk accessories to a single thick, black tungsten band on her left hand: her engagement ring from Haru. Kagura walked in behind Rin. She looked like she was about to burst into tears, but her smile seemed genuine enough. Machi was the last to walk the aisle. She started off staring at the floor, as meek as always. Then a thought must have flickered though her mind, because she bolted her head upright and stared directly at Yuki. The moment their eyes connected, Machi stood tall and glided the rest of the way to the alter.

Kyo smirked, leaned back so Yuki could hear, and hummed the Bridal March. Yuki playfully pushed back against him. Then both men stood at attention. The whole congregation stood and turned, and Tohru walked into the doorway.

Her white gown was simple and flowy; cinched at the waist, and lacy along the bodice. Her shoulders were bare, but a delicate white ribbon was wrapped like a choker around her neck. Her hair was pinned up, but some tresses were strategically spilled down her neck and across her shoulder. Kyo couldn't believe she could ever be more breathtaking. He was wrong.

He wasn't sure if it was the elegance of the dress, or how her hair was pinned, or the sheer fact that she was going to be his wife in a few short minutes. Maybe it was a particular glow coming off of her from the joy they shared. Whatever it was, Kyo fell in love with her all over again.

Uotani and Hanajima skirted to Tohru's side, escorting her to the alter as if they were her parents. The Yankee actually looked quite elegant with her hair now chopped short; still emulating Kyoko's look. Her makeup was subdued, and her gown was a lovely lavender that complimented her still-blonde locks. In her arms, instead of a bouquet, she carried Tohru's picture of her mom, so that Kyoko could attend her daughter's wedding.

Hanajima was still in her signature black, but it was a much more modern evening gown style than her standard Gothic look. Her long hair was woven into an intricate French Twist, giving her a very sophisticated air about her. She didn't wear a mourning veil – much to Kyo's relief – but she still held a handkerchief to her face; eyes welling up.

Tohru was grateful to have Uo-chan and Hana-chan escort her down the aisle. She was so nervously excited about everything that she could barely stand; her legs were shaking too much beneath her. Seeing Kyo made her all the more weak.

Kyo hated ties; hated having something around his neck. Even after the curse was broken, he hated having his neck restricted at all. Tohru had seen a bunch of pictures of Western pirates in loose-fitted but still elegant-looking cotton shirts. The v-neck collars plummeted to the chest, and was laced closed. These pirate shirts – Jacobite shirts, they were called – had a refined look to them, but would be comfortable for Kyo to wear. With a pair of dress slacks and shoes, and a paisley-patterned blue vest, he looked almost regal. There was no doubt that everyone would see him as a Western Prince; just as she had always pictured him.

His groomsmen – Yuki, Haru, Momiji, and Shigure – were in much more traditional dress suits: deep blue dress shirts, black slacks, and a black tie and vest. It made Kyo stand out a little, but neither of then cared. Tohru pointed out that her dress had a different style than the simple ballroom gowns her bridesmaids wore; and they both knew they couldn't really reign in Uotani and Hanajima. Sure, the bridal party would seem a bit disjointed, but their priorities were more on comfort and people being happy anyway.

Upon reaching the alter, Kyo stepped forward to take Tohru's hand.

"You better take care of our girl," Uotani threatened softly.

"We will find out, and we will do whatever it takes to protect her," Hanajima calmly added. Kyo felt the hairs on his body stand on end as she stared him down.

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan," Tohru giggled, "We'll be fine. Thank you."

The girls all embraced, and Tohru got kissed on her temples from both best friends at the same time. Kyo and the girls jointly helped Tohru to the alter, and Uo and Hana took their places as co-maids-of-honor behind Tohru.

The officiant welcomed their guests, and spoke briefly about the beauty of love, the trials of life-long companionship, and the rewards of putting in the daily effort to love each other. While Kyo and Tohru had paid close attention during their rehearsal the night before, in those moments the officiant's words washed over and past them. There was no one else in that room.

It was Kyo. It was Tohru. It was her hands in his. It was his orange eyes, and her brown ones. It was their equally shaky breaths, and trembling legs. It was their soft smiles and half-lidded glances. It was the mental countdown to them officially being one family.

"Sohma-san," the officiant cut through Kyo'd reverie, snapping him to the present.

"Hmm?" Kyo ignored the muffled chuckles of his friends and family.

"Your vows," the officiant coaxed.

"Right." Kyo blinked a few times to bring the words he practiced a thousand times to the forefront. Refocused on Tohru, he ran his thumbs over her fingers; playing with them. "Tohru, even when we didn't know it, you have been a constant in my life since I was a kid. I dunno if it was with the 'red thread,' but we were definitely tied together somehow. It terrified me to know that we'd be sharing a roof, but I think part of that fear was because I had wanted that so badly, and I didn't think I deserved it. Thank you for showing me that it was alright to want a future; to want a future with _you._ Thank you for telling me that I deserved to be loved. Thank you for rescuing me."

Kyo pulled Tohru's right hand to his lips, and tenderly kissed her knuckles. "I was terrified of the idea of my soul being bound to another; forced to come together lifetime after lifetime. Now, I don't want anything more intensely. I want to start a new banquet with you. One where we are surrounded with love, acceptance, and happy memories. Oh! And lots of hugs."

The Sohmas collectively chuckled and muttered their agreement to that last vow.

"Very lovely." The officiant turned to Tohru. "Honda-san, please speak your vows to your groom."

Tohru shook. She didn't think she had anything as lovely as what Kyo had just said. He had memorized it, no less! She slowly pivoted to Hana-chan to pass over her bouquet, and then turned to Uo-chan to accept her index cards. Still quaking a little, she held her left hand out to Kyo, and stared at her vows.

The second Kyo's hand again cupped hers, Tohru calmed. He didn't care. She could simply say 'I love you, and I want to be your wife,' and he'd be happy. These weren't for everyone else. They were for him, and for her to let him know how much he meant to her.

"Kyo-kun, you are sunshine and warmth that I didn't know I could ask for. You are the strength I don't have, and the safety I didn't realize I was yearning for. You are my smile and my joy. You are a subtle kindness, and a sweet gentleness. You've always been a prince in my eyes. You don't judge me, but you always try to teach me. Together, I hope we can always rise each other up, and grow more."

She squeezed Kyo's hand to steady herself, and then looked up from her cards. She didn't need them for this part, but she did she need to look in Kyo's eyes. "I'm positive that my mom considers your promise fulfilled, because with you I am truly found, and I'm as safe and protected as I would have been with her. She would have been so proud of the man you became. I know, because _I _am."

Kyo again pulled her hand to his mouth to kiss, tears spilling down his cheeks, and she felt droplets squeaking out of her eyes as well.

"Now, if you'll take the rings." The officiant gestured to Yuki and Hanajima. The two of them stepped forward. Yuki handed Kyo Tohru's wedding band, and Tohru exchanged her index cards for Kyo's wedding ring.

"As you exchange rings, recite your commitment to each other," the officiant said. "Sohma-san, you start."

Kyo delicately slid Tohru's engagement ring off her hand, never once taking his eyes away from hers. "For the girl you were, for the woman you are, and for the wife you shall be to me. I choose you to be my only one." He then slid the wedding band onto her hand. "With this ring, I thee wed. I take you as my friend, my lover, and my wife from this day forth and into the fullness of time, where we will meet, remember, and love again."

Tohru couldn't see anymore. She just kept blinking tears away. She had no clue that Kyo was shamelessly letting his tears just spill. She felt him slide her engagement ring back on after her new wedding band, and she squeezed his fingers.

Taking Kyo's left hand in hers, Tohru slid the wedding band over his fingernail, and let it rest there. "For- for the- for the boy you were," her voice shook and cracked. She knew she was about to start sobbing with joy, but she had to resist. The ceremony was almost done. Just a couple more minutes, and then nothing could take Kyo from her. "For the ma-man you are, and- and for the- the husband you shall- you shall be- be to me. I choose you to- to be my very only and solitary one."

The polite chuckle rolled through the congregation. Kyo mouthed 'you got this' to Tohru, and she slid his wedding band the rest of the way onto his finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed. I- I take you as my friend, my lo-lover, and my husband from- from this day forth and into the fullness of time, where- where we will meet, and we'll remember, and we'll love again."

Kyo mouthed 'I love you' to her, and she quickly mouthed it back.

"Beautiful! I now pronounce you The Sohmas: Kyo and Tohru. You may kiss."

Everyone cheered as Kyo cupped the back of Tohru's head, and pulled her to him, his other arm wrapping around her waist. Her arms circled his neck, and she rocked onto her toes. Their lips met, and neither wanted to separate again. They were a family. They had been for a while now, but it was finally official. He was her husband. She was his wife.

It was actually Uo clearing her throat that caused the two to break, their cheeks flushed from the excitement and mild embarrassment at kissing so passionately in front of everyone.

The recessional began to play, and hand bells rang. Hanajima passed Tohru's bouquet back to her, and Kyo escorted his bride – his _wife_ \- down the aisle. They passed through the back doors, and started their receiving line. Uo and Hana followed, linked arm-in-arm. Then Yuki walked with Machi, both a-blush with thoughts of their own potential trip to an alter. Rin and Haru were a bit more playful on their trip back up the aisle, Haru nipping a bit at Rin's neck. Momiji escorted young Kisa, the two of them talking bubbly about the ceremony while trying to still look serious. Finally, Shigure escorted Kagura to the receiving line, muttering comforts into her ear.

As they waited for their guests to spill out and congratulate them, Kyo pulled Tohru against his side. She nuzzled his chest, and he breathed in the scent of her hair. He then played with her rings, and she did the same: spinning his band around his finger.

"How does it feel, to wear a ring?" she asked.

"Like the greatest thing in the world." He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tight. "You're my wife now."

"You're my husband! Kyo-kun is my husband!"

"Forever," he whispered in her ear. "Forever and for always."

"Until the end of time, and beyond."

Kyo angled her chin, and he leaned in for another kiss. He could never get enough of them, and he knew he could indulge for the rest of his life. Tohru was just as greedy, and wept as she thought of her parents.

Their love story lasted for eternity, but Tohru and Kyo's would last longer than that.

* * *

~ Thanks for reading. Reviews are always welcome, but just the reads makes me happy. ~

* * *

***Closing Notes***

It was actually hard for me to try to figure out the wedding parties for this story. Also, it was quite ironic to have Yuki becoming Kyo's best man, huh? Considering how close Hajime and Mutsuki are, it makes sense that Kyo and Yuki would become best friends now that the misunderstandings and envy are out of the way. That's my view anyway.

I'm a sap, and I actually swiped some of my own wedding vows to use for Kyoru's. Can you guess which part(s)? ;)

Finally, this is such a distinctly Western-style wedding ceremony. I hope that's cool...

Thank you, everyone, for joining me on this daily-prompt challenge journey. I hope you enjoyed my entries, and had a great time with Kyoru Week.


End file.
